


Kinky Iwa-chan

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys' Love, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, Funny, Gay Sex, Kinky, Lace Panties, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one remembered when it started, or why it even started, but Oikawa had suddenly made it a normal thing for him to wear extremely lace-y lingerie panties. No one made comments or batted an eyelash about it if they saw as they changed before and after practice. On every pair, the back had been a lighter and more see through lace while the front was more closer sewn.<br/>Iwaizumi himself was not quite sure about this "phase" of Oikawa's but there was one thing he did know, he loved the feeling of the lace around his hands as he slid them off Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> But I had to write this
> 
> also idk why the format is a little weird so just bare with is please >_

No one remembered when it started, or why it even started, but Oikawa had suddenly made it a normal thing for him to wear extremely lace-y lingerie panties. No one made comments or batted an eyelash about it if they saw as they changed before and after practice. On every pair, the back had been a lighter and more see through lace while the front was more closer sewn. 

Iwaizumi himself was not quite sure about this "phase" of Oikawa's but there was one thing he did know, he loved the feeling of the lace around his hands as he slid them off Oikawa.  

 

"I think you have a kink, Iwa-chan." Oikawa told him one day while they were alone at Iwaizumi's house. Iwaizumi was sitting on his bed, leaning his back on the wall, while Oikawa sat straddled over Iwa's legs in just an over-sized tee shirt and the notorious lace panties, that were turquoise that day. Iwaizumi unconsciously had the lace material between his fingers and rubbed over it gently. His fingers kept brushing over Oikawa's hips, which brought Oikawa to make that comment. 

"I don't have a kink, idiot." Iwaizumi responded and slowly removed his hand, putting it back at his side.

Oikawa looked at him and laughed. "Don't think that I don't see you staring at them on the club room." He said and winked to Iwaizumi. 

"Because it's weird for a male to be wearing those." Iwaizumi said back but with little effort. 

"I know you like them." Oikawa said and smirked. "You love the feeling between touching the lace and my skin." He said as slowly rolled his hips against Iwaizumi's groin without breaking eye contact.

"F-fuck, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said as he felt the friction against his member. He instinctively held Oikawa's hips and touched the lace that was there. 

"Just admit that you like it." Oikawa said and held Iwaizumi's hands in place as he kept grinding his hips against Iwaizumi. "You can be very kinky!" He exclaimed and grinned as he rhythmically rolled his hips. 

"I w-won't admit something," Iwaizumi said in between hitched breathes, "that isn't true." 

Oikawa stopped moving his hips and looked at Iwaizumi seriously. "Then I'll make you admit it." He said and took Iwa's hands off his hips. He got off the bed and stood up to collect his things. 

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi called out as he watched Oikawa. 

"You'll see tomorrow." Oikawa said and winked at Iwaizumi. "There's no school tomorrow and my parents aren't home, I expect to see you there." He said and winked once more before leaving the room. 

After Oikawa left, Iwaizumi sat still on his bed, confused. A few moments ago he thought he would get to fuck Oikawa but now it was Oikawa fucking with him. 

____________

 

The next say Iwaizumi did as Oikawa said and showed up at his house. He had gotten a text that morning of when to show up and instructions to go straight to Oikawa's room. 

Iwaizumi walked inside Oikawa's house and did as he was told. He went to Oikawa's room and opened the door slowly. As he saw Oikawa, he almost closed the door again. His eyes widened as he looked over Oikawa in front of him. He wasn't sure what he should of expected but it wasn't this. 

Oikawa was lying on his bed and of course had his lavender lace panties on, but that wasn't all there was. He had matching lace thigh highs on, a very form fitting matching bralette, and a lace decorated collar around his neck. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Iwaizumi said and put his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said with fake innocence. He stood up from the bed and walked over to Iwaizumi. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Iwaizumi said as he looked at Oikawa directly. 

"Exactly what you like." Oikawa responded with a smirk. "You're probably already hard right now." 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm limp." He said back.

Oikawa pulled on Iwaizumi's arm and sat him on the edge of the bed. He straddled over Iwaizumi's hips and leaned in closer to Iwaizumi. "It's okay, you can admit it." He said and sat down gently on Iwaizumi lap. 

Before Iwaizumi could respond, Oikawa had started grinding his hips slowly against Iwaizumi's member and felt how it was already hard. 

"I knew it." Oikawa said and smirked. Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hips and turned Oikawa over to pin him down on the bed. 

"Looks like I've been caught." He said as he looked at Oikawa and bit his lip. "But what I like more is taking these lace-y things off of you." He said and grinned at Oikawa. He put his hands at the hem of the panties and started to slowly slid them down Oikawa's hips. He brushed his fingers lightly across Oikawa's skin which made Oikawa tremble in pleasure. 

"These tights are getting in the way." Iwa said, as he stopped at the top of them. He let go of the panties and slowly slid off each of the thigh highs. 

"You're teasing me now, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained, since Iwaizumi was taking his time to remove everything. 

"Kind of like how you teased me with all this." Iwaizumi said back and finally took off both tights and the panties. He moved his hands up Oikawa's abdomen as he got closer to Oikawa. He stopped his hands at the edge of the bralette. 

"You know this is for girls, right?" Iwaizumi said to Oikawa as he held the material. 

"But it still turned you on, right?" Oikawa said back and winked. 

Iwaizumi shook his but smiled. He slowly lifted off the bralette and discarded it to the side with the rest of the lace decorated items.

"I'll leave the collar, that's my favorite part." Iwaizumi said and smirked at Oikawa.

"It seems like I'm the only one not clothed." Oikawa said with a fake pout. He looked up at Iwaizumi who was above him and put his hand's under his shirt. "That's not fair." He added and pulled off Iwaizumi's shirt. He through it carelessly off the side of the bed and moved to remove Iwaizumi's pants. 

"I got it." Iwa said and shooed away Oikawa's prying hands. "You can be patient." Iwaizumi said as he discarded his pants. 

"I'm never patient when it comes to you." Oikawa said and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck to pull him closer. He pulled Iwaizumi into a sloppy but lustful kiss. Iwaizumi held Oikawa's waist as he kept kissing him and slowly started to grind his hardened member against Oikawa's.

"Ah! Iwa-chan..." Oikawa moaned out softly as he broke away from the kiss. Iwaizumi kept grinding against Oikawa but moved to start kissing down Oikawa's neck. He stopped at one spot and started sucking the skin lightly. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa repeated under his breath. Iwaizumi kept sucking on the skin and ran his teeth across it gently, until it left a bright red spot.

"You're killing me by making me wait." Oikawa said as he looked at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi shook his head as he looked back at Oikawa. "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting." He said and moved to hold Oikawa's thighs. "I'm guessing you already prepared yourself?" Iwaizumi said as he looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded confidently in response.

"Of course you did," Iwaizumi said and laughed. He then lifted Oikawa's hips and spread his legs apart. 

"Fuck me hard, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said in a low moan. Iwaizumi smirked and listened. He rolled his hips forward and thrusted roughly into Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa moaned loudly and grabbed tightly onto Iwaizumi's shoulders.

Iwaizumi grinned as heard Oikawa react to him. He kept holding onto his thighs as he rhythmically thrusted fast into Oikawa. 

"Shit, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa kept moaning out and ran his nails down Iwaizumi's shoulders, leaving small scratch marks. 

"Let's see if I can find the spot where it makes you feel good." Iwaizumi said in a low growl as he continued moving in and out of Oikawa. 

Oikawa kept digging his nails into Iwaizumi's shoulder as his body moved with each thrust. He kept moaning softly as Iwaizumi moved until his breath hitched.

"Oh my- Iwa-chan~~" Oikawa moaned loudly as he body shuddered in pleasure. Iwaizumi grinned, knowing he found that spot. He thrusted roughly against Oikawa's prostate and grinned as he could hear Oikawa moaning under him.

"F-feels so good~" Oikawa kept moaning out and rolled his head back. He melted with each movement of Iwa's.

"I'm gonna come!" Oikawa moaned out after Iwaizumi kept thrusting into him roughly. After a few more thrusts, Oikawa arced his back and came all over his chest.

"F-fuck, Oikawa." Iwaizumi moaned under his breath as he felt Oikawa tighten around his member as he came. A little after, he came deep inside of Oikawa.

"A-ah~" Oikawa moaned as he felt Iwaizumi come inside of him.

They both stayed their and panted for a little bit but, then Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and smiled. 

"You can be so ridiculous sometimes, but I still love you." He said to him.

Oikawa giggled and smiled. "I love you, too." He said and leaned up to kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek lightly. 

Iwaizumi slowly removed himself from inside Oikawa and laid down on the bed next him. Oikawa turned over and put his head on Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Next time, we'll leave all the lace-y stuff on." Iwaizumi said laughing and looked at Oikawa against his chest. 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. "I knew you liked it." He said and laughed as well. 

"Kinky Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this :)  
> leave feedback pls!


End file.
